Statistical design considerations for the study were developed for the RFP, as well as the functions and organization of the statistical coordinating center. During this fiscal year, precoded data forms, and computer systems for data entry and management are being developed in collaboration with the Computer Applications Section. The system will handle patient status and data tracking, data quality assurance, and production of simple charts and tables. Edited data will be transferred to the DCRT, NIH Computer for statistical analyses.